csofandomcom-20200223-history
Tactical Knife
Tactical Knife is a melee weapon that can be thrown in Counter-Strike Online categorized under secondary category. Overview ; Tactical Knife This is a throwing knife that made with titanium alloy. It has excellent injury ability with its small and solid, therefore, it is suitable to use tactically in a battle. ; Double Tactical Knife This is a throwing knife that made with titanium alloy. It has excellent injury ability with its small and solid, therefore, it is suitable to use tactically in a battle. It provides more efficient battle than before as it allows throwing two tactical knives. ; Triple Tactical Knife This is a throwing knife that made with titanium alloy. It has excellent injury ability with its small and solid, therefore, it is suitable to use tactically in a battle. It modified the previous tactical knife to throw three of them at the same. Advantages *Can do melee attack *Able to kill multiple targets in both modes *High damage *Can rebound for a certain angle Disadvantages *Not hitscan *Knives don't instantly hit the target *Low rate of fire *Knives drop over range *Has to be bought again after have thrown all the knives *Low stun and knockback power *Emits noises and trails after have been thrown which compromises the user's position Release date *South Korea: 13 August 2013. **There was a resale on 24 July 2014. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 27 August 2013 alongside Time Bomb event. **There was a resale on 3 December 2013 alongside SKULL-7 (resale) and OTs-14 Groza. **There was a resale on 11 March 2014 alongside Double-barreled shotgun (resale). **There was a resale on 12 August 2014 for Upgrade Event. *China: 28 August 2013 alongside Time Bomb event. **There was a resale on 6 August 2014 for Upgrade Event. *Japan: 28 August 2013 alongside Mosquitoes event. **There was a resale on 12 March 2014 for Upgrade Event. *Indonesia: 12 March 2014 alongside M24 (resale). *Singapore/Malaysia: 23 April 2014 alongside Asura medal and Lightning HZ-1 event. Gallery Single= File:Tknife_single_viewmdl.png|View model tacticknife_worldmodel.png|World model tknife.gif|Store preview File:Tacticalknife_tw_poster.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster Tactical_knife_taiwan_resaleposter.png|Ditto, resale File:Tactical_knife_poster_jpn.jpg|Japan poster File:Az_battleplan_katana_tknife_dbarrel_resale_japan_poster.png|Ditto, resale File:Sg_tactic_poster_upgrade.png|Singapore/Malaysia poster tknifepartsset.png|Tactical Knife + Upgrade parts set File:Janus3coupontknife.png|JANUS-3 Reservation Ticket + Tactical Knife package File:Tactical_knife_single_hud.png|HUD icon Drawing sound Shooting sound Ditto |-| Double= File:Tknife_double_viewmdl.png|View model 2tacticknife_worldmodel.png|World model tknifeexparts.png|Double Tactical Knife upgrade parts File:Tacticalknife_tw_poster.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster Tactical_knife_taiwan_resaleposter.png|Ditto, resale tacticcp.jpg|China poster File:Tactical_knife_poster_jpn.jpg|Japan poster File:Sg_tactic_poster_upgrade.png|Singapore/Malaysia poster File:Tactical_knife_double_hud.png|HUD icon Drawing sound Shooting sound |-| Triple= File:Tknife_triple_viewmdl.png|View model 3tacticknife_worldmodel.png|World model 5197194110749901743.jpg|In-game screenshot tknifeex2parts.png|Triple Tactical Knife upgrade parts File:Tacticalknife_poster_kr.jpg|Korea poster File:Tacticalknife_tw_poster.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster Tactical_knife_taiwan_resaleposter.png|Ditto, resale CSOL0828 (1).jpg|China poster File:Tactical_knife_poster_jpn.jpg|Japan poster File:Tactic-knife_sgposter.png|Singapore/Malaysia poster File:Sg_tactic_poster_upgrade.png|Ditto, upgrade event 1394519809_bannercso120314megaxus.jpg|Indonesia poster 1557632_863327233683109_1711353472_n.jpg|Ditto, Facebook banner File:Tactical_knife_triple_hud.png|HUD Icon Drawing sound Shooting sound Trivia *These knives can be stuck or rebound off a surface, however, you still cannot pick them up. *Once you have upgraded it to the Triple Tactical Knife, the weapon will be decorated with jungle camouflage. *This is the first Secondary weapon categorized as a pistol that is a bladed weapon, and the only secondary so far that has a melee attack. *There is a "JIM" print on the handle which refers to Red Lizard Jim. *In Singapore/Malaysia region, the recently rebooted Craft system allows this weapon to be crafted and used before it is officially released at that time. Category:Article stubs Category:Weapons Category:Pistol Category:Cash weapon Category:Light weapon Category:Weapons with upgrade variants Category:Weapons with variants Category:Melee Category:Close range weapons Category:Events exclusive Category:Camouflaged weapon Category:Weapons with secondary fire functions Category:Throwing weapon